Eredeti álom
by MeronC
Summary: Yamori újra a kezei között érezheti drága utolsó áldozatát.
Ez az elméje. Ezt tudja, és senki sem kérdőjelezheti meg az ép eszét. Mert ő nem őrült, csak elzsibbadt a fájdalom alatt.

A tekintete kétségbe esetten ugrál az ismeretlen arcokon keresztül, keresve azt a gyönyörű, véres mosolyt. Helyette csak férfiak, nők fájdalomtól eltorzult, éhes tekintetű arcát látja. Köztük felsejlik egy magas, szőke alak, markáns arca, mélyen ülő szemei vannak. Lassan kiválik a tömegből, ajkán a jól ismert kegyetlen mosoly.

-Kit keresel, Josei no nioi?- Jason hangjának orgánuma elzsibbasztja, libabőrössé vált tőle.

-Tudod te is, Yamori.- feleli, arcát semleges kifejezésben tartja. Hiába ölte meg a férfit, hiába mutatta akkor magát erősnek, a szíve legmélyén rettegett tőle, félt, hogy nem sikerül legyőznie őt.

-Hiába keresed azt a ribancot!- förmed rá, kezei a torkára kulcsolódtak. Lábai a föld fölött kalimpáltak, kezei a széles marokra fonódtak.- Most már félsz tőlem, Kaneki? Ugye úgy félsz, ahogy én féltem?

Az üvöltését elnyelte a felhangzó kurjongatás, visítás, amit a ghoulok kiadtak, ahogy megérezték a kiserkenő vér illatát. Megvadulva rontottak neki a fel-felvillanó falnak, ami elválasztotta őt és Yamorit a csontokból újra épülő testek hada elől.

-Kis trükkös elméd van, Josei no nioi.- susogta vékony ajkaival, és egy megjelenő kanapéra vágta le, ami megreccsent a súlya alatt.

\- Ez az én tudatom!- hörgik szerencsétlenül. A testes férfi felröhög, úgy, mint rémálmaiban, mint akkor, mikor a kezei közé került.

-Te meg az én kis ribancom vagy, fiú baba!- Kaneki sírni, zokogni, üvölteni akart, ahogy a férfi lerángatta róla a nadrágot, vastag ujjaival szétfeszítette a combjait, közéjük férkőzött csípőjével. A felsőt leszaggatja róla, az egész kísértetiesen hasonlít a múltra.

Ahogy a férfi arcát eltakarja a hoki maszk, kidülledt, vér eres szemei üveg testében eltűnik a vöröses árnyalatú írisz. Kérges kezei leszorítják testét, egyikkel a csuklóit fogja össze feje fölött, másikkal pedig az állát tartja, cserepes ajkaival kutatva Kaneki sajátjait.

Szíve összeszorul, lelke beleremeg- és ez mind nem jó értelemben-, ahogy megérzi a férfi egyre növekvő izgalmát, ami még ruhai fogságában van. Arca hamuszürkévé sápad, ónix szemeit összeszorítja, mikor elengedi állát, ujjait végig húzza oldalán, hányingert keltve a mesterséges ghoulban. Majd megállnak fenekénél, belemarkol, és Kaneki biztos, hogy ez meg látszana a közeljövőben is, ha nem a _tudatalattijában_ lennének.

-Mi az, kis kurva? Elszoktál az ilyesféle bánásmódtól, mióta meghaltam? Hm?- kérdezte gúnyosan Yamori, a maszk miatt tompa hangjából vágy szűrődött ki. Rögtön ezután két ujj merült el a vékony fiúban és szünet nélkül mozogni kezdtek benne.

-Ne!~

Háta ívbe feszült, a kín végig hullámzott zsigerein. Üvöltése végig visszhangzott a téren, lehunyt pillái alól keserű könnyek szöktek ki. A férfi felvihogott, vörös szemeiben halott, tébolyult őrület keringett.

-Gyerünk, üvölts, Kicsim! Hagy hallják meg a hangodat a körülötted állók is! Hagy tudják meg, milyen kis mocsok vagy!- röhögött a szőke férfi, s még vadabbul huzigálta az ujjait. Kaneki újra felüvöltött, vér csorgott le combjain. Tehetetlenségében csak egy nevet mondogatott, könyörgött eljövetelének:

-Rize! Rize! RIZE!

A szőke férfi felhorkantott, s megfordítva hasra vágta a fehér hajút. Lehúzta sliccét igencsak merev farkát kiszabadítva ezzel.

-Most megbaszlak, te ribanc.- hörögte a férfi, bele vágva magát a szűk járatba. Füleit bántotta a hangos ordítás, de nem volt kedve elhallgattatni a foglyát. Csípőjével heves mozgásba kezdett a vértől enyhén sikamlós lyukban, félig hunyt szemét a fehér tarkóján tartva. Torkából állatias morgások és hörgések törtek elő, ahogy a kemény kanapéba döngölte a gyengének tetsző testet, szabad kezével bele-bele markolva a puha bőrbe, húst tépett a remegő alakba.

Kaneki torka kezdett sajogni, de ez eltörpült az őt szétfeszítő kínt, amit a férfi benne mozgó merevedése keltett. Gerince végig ropogott, minden egyes lökésnél, oldaláról és karjáról vér folyt le.

-Hagyd abba! Hagyd abba! Ne!~

Fejét folyamatosan, hevesen ingatta, ahogy ismételte a mantrát. Hangja rekedt volt a masszív igénybe vétel miatt, mint _akkor_.

-Hazug korcs, élvezed, mi?- markolt hajába, fejét hátra rántotta. -Ne hazudj nekem!

Kaneki zokogva tűrte, hogy a hang a fülébe lihegjen, látása elhomályosult a könnyektől.

Yamori élvezkedve tépkedte a vékony szálú hajat, füleiben visszhangot vertek a rekedt ordítások és a hús nyers csattogása,csodálkozott, hogy nem ájult még el.

Csípője egyre hevesebben mozgott, lélegzése mélyebbé vált. Farka meg-megrándult, s Kaneki fennakadt szemekkel várta, hogy a férfi elélvezzen, már hangja is elhalt. Nem volt értelme tovább ellenkezni.

Jason mindkét kézzel a csípőjére markolt, hangtalan kiáltással élvezett a fiúba, aki összerándult undorában.

-Mocsok kis riherongy.- dörmögte a fülébe.- Szeretlek.- Ken megrezzent, arcán újra megindultak a könnyek. Tűrte, hogy a férfi felüljön és az ölébe húzza őt.

Hagyta a simogató kezeket, szégyentől és megaláztatástól vörös arcát a huzatba fúrta és már meg se mozdult, mikor a simítgatást felváltották a fenekére mért csípős ütések, melyek hurkákat hagyták maguk után.

 _-Kérlek._

-Kérd és mást kapsz. Várj, de hiába. Az a nő, kinek szagát magadon viseled, Josei no nioi, soha nem lesz itt, míg világ a világ.

Kaneki álomból valóságba sírta magát, ahogy a férfi is köddé vált, a többi ghoullal együtt.


End file.
